Fifty Shades Of Harry Potter
by The Price of Power Heed My Sin
Summary: A Collection of Harry Potter Short Stories/One-Shots/Ideas, Etc
1. The Torture Of Bellatrix Black

_**100 Days, 100 Nights**_

 _ **This is an Alternate Universe where Bellatrix is younger, (For the sake of story we'll say about 23) never married, and is less crazy/insane then she was in canon. Pretty much a young, attractive, toned down version of Bella.**_

 _ **Semi-Dark(Ish) stuff**_

All she knew was the pain, that was all she felt. The knife carved lightly into her wrist and dug in beneath the flesh and skin. With a vicious yank he pulled upward and crimson blood sprayed out in a small mist. Blood trailed down her arm and dripped off her fingers towards the ground in a mesmerizing fashion. She didn't know how long she'd been here, it could have been seconds, it could have been an hour, weeks, years, she didn't know she long lost track the pain slowly consumed her. A delicious scream escaped her lips as blood in her lower arm began to boil at high temperatures. It didn't just feel like it, her blood was _actually_ bubbling and steaming she realized as her wrist was slashed open and hot blood poured out into a cup.

"This is only the beginning, don't fall asleep on me..."

The voice whispered out soothingly and seductively as he spoke in an ancient tongue, took the cup of blood and poured it over one of her feet. She quickly realized she felt no pain, her body just seemed to...absorb it. That was soon changed when she felt the blood course through her body turn into liquid hot fire running through her veins. Everywhere on her body felt like it was on fire, usually when someone is on fire you feel the pain outside but this was _different_ something else entirely because her organs felt like they were turning into mush and then healing right after over and over again. It was ironic, she, the great giver of pain queen of the Cruciatus curse was on the other side of the stick. She quickly realized being on the receiving side of things was a different ballgame. She would have never imagined the golden boy, fighter of light, would be doing this and _enjoying_ it. He took his time, he didn't rush, treated her like a prized trophy as he carved up her body and then healed it only to carve it up again. She was his...she was his to do with as he pleased. But she wasn't broken, at least not yet. He made sure of it he didn't break his toys right away, no he'd play with her. Probably even keep her as his little plaything.

He murmured a spell to heat up the knife in his hands to the point where it seemed molten lava covered it she could have sworn she saw the metal bubble. It seemed he was in a fire mood today. He gently ran it right down her ribs just enough to draw a small trail of blood and then splashed her down with cold water. She sighed in relief at the brief pass of suffering but knew it wouldn't last for long. This was the game, this was his playground.

"Don't worry, I won't disfigure you. You're much too beautiful" he murmured, running the flat of a different knife down her cheek. She shivered as the cold metal ran across her skin, he would force her to endure the torment. Then he'd give her pleasure, he did this so she didn't get used to it. The change of pace confused her body, made her pain receptors much more active so they didn't dull.

She gasped as a voltage of conjured electricity shocked her and her eyes widened in pain. Her mouth opened in a soundless scream, the water he had splashed her with served to conduct the electricity. Thus she suffered however brief it was the pain was still great causing her muscles to spasm uncontrollably as he shook and jerked, she looked to be in shock and then she felt the cool wash of a healing spell wash over her.

"Please..." she whimpered softly, to think this is what she was reduced to. A great whimpering mess, to think people thought she was the best at handing out pain. They had no idea, they had not a clue. Even this simple pain was more then her at her best. It was easy to make someone suffer greatly to the point they break soon, it was something else to torture someone with the pain and keep them in their right state of mind so they could feel everything. And felt everything she did, after all it wasn't fun if she couldn't feel it.

"My dear Bella, it is much too soon to be asking for the sweet release of death" his voice was mocking, his green eyes held clear amusement. This really was a game to him...

During the war, he learned a few handy spells. One could turn his nails into sharp claws, it was a simple process. Mostly a show of good transfiguration skill and control. He had just transfigured his left hand and abruptly jabbed a single claw into and through the flat of her hand. It carved through the flesh and bone like butter, leaving a gaping hole in her hand where a few bones sprouted out. That wasn't even the worst of it however, oh how she wished it was. After returning his hand to normal, he grabbed the visible bone...and _yanked_ it out. Blood gushed out the wound and splattered on the ground, If she wasn't screaming before, she certainly was now.

She screamed, she hollered, she yelled in agony. She was sure the whole world heard her, she couldn't even hear herself anymore the pain was so great she momentarily forgot who she was. And just like that, as if her screams egged him on, he upped the flow. He transfigured a small centipede and placed it in the hole of her hand.

"No, no, no, no!" she chanted over and over again. But her pleads fell on deaf ears, as this centipede was special. It's legs carried a potent poison, one that couldn't kill but delivered great pain. Every movement burned in her hand, it felt like it was eating it.

"Oh I do believe you'll love this, It's just for you. Isn't that sweet?" she latched onto his voice, it was the only thing she could do. He knew what he was doing, he knew his voice was anchoring her. It was only when he started the spell name did her eyes widen in horror.

All thoughts went blank as a small part of her intestine burnt like it was dipped in acid. She coughed up a glob of blood and her eyes glazed over. She was going to die...

"Ah ah ah, I'm not done yet" he said in amusement as if berating a child. This must have been her atonement of her sins, her punishment. It made sense her, Bellatrix Black. would suffer the very punishment she inflicted in her life. Fates were cruel, but right now...

Harry Potter was even crueler. Like a god striking down judgment, he broke her. He brought her back, then he broke her again.

"Sweet dreams, Bella. I hope we can play again tomorrow" his voice was farther away now, she faintly realized he was leaving. Her breathing was labored and came in short quick gasps.

Mind, body, spirit, soul, she was his. She was his...

100 days, 100 Nights


	2. Blood Roses in the White Field

_**Blood Roses In The White Field**_

"Charged for the murder of a thousand confirmed deaths, verdict is guilty"

The judge continued a list of misdeed I had done. I didn't talk, there wasn't any need. I was guilty of every single charge I knew it they knew it. At this point, it was simply a matter of listing my crimes and giving the people what they want, cold justice. I was as good as dead, they craved for my blood wanted me dead. They would cheer at my death, I would greet death like an old friend. I already knew what would happen in the end, I did what I felt was necessary and nobody can say what I did wasn't but they would anyways. I would get all the blame, they would get all the glory. That was how this whole thing worked

"Charged with repeated use of all unforgivable curses and high level dark magic, how do you plead"

He droned on, that in itself was enough to get me thrown in Azkaban for life if not the kiss itself. They actually didn't have proof of me using high level dark magic due to anyone seeing meeting an unfortunate end. That didn't matter however, the end was near. I smiled lightly, the crowd seemed to become outraged at my bemused expression.

"Guilty" I said the corner of my lips still tugging upwards, many gave me looks of disgust. I heeded them no mind, I did what I had to do. I did what I felt was needed, they wouldn't understand but that did not matter.

"Charged with the torture and murder of two classmates at Hogwarts with the Cruciatus curse"

Murmurs broke out as people began to feel uneasy. They were probably wondering how I killed with the Cruciatus. Ah, I almost forgot about that. It was before my reign of terror, the day I realized my destiny...

* * *

 _ **Hogwarts: Sixth Year**_

I was in the room of requirement staring at two students with an ice cold glare. They only now seemed to realize now how much more they bit off then they could chew and how much deepshit they were in. They weren't going anywhere, they were tied up and gagged.

"So, this is how it is..." my voice was chilled fire, it sounded calm but it was clear I was anything but. I fingered my wand gently, stroked it with my magic. They tried to respond but couldn't speak only a muffeked reply could be heard.

"I see, I'm afraid any response is null. Your judgement... is now" like a snake coiling for attack I whispered the curse, I had actually gotten very good at it. I wasn't going to pass up anything, I needed it all.

A flash of red light shot from my wand, I wasn't done though before the light could hit I murmured another small spell.

"Et Partitus" it was a simple spell that dividing something. It proved useful in catching others off guard because a single person attack could now be a wide area one. There was a downside however, the power would be reduced. The more you divided it the weaker it would be. So I was essentially sending a weaker spell towards the two at the same time in succession.

That would usually be the case for anybody else. But I got so good at the use of the Cruciatus a full power one could melt and fry a persons brain. Dividing one to be sent at two targets would weaken it, but they'd feel it. They would certainly would wish they hadn't...

They screamed so loud in agony that their vocal cords became slicked with blood and they started coughing and choking on on their on blood because of the gag the blood filled their mouths. I felt no pity, they deserved it and then some. But I couldn't play with them, I would pass my lesson in pain quickly.

"Crucio!" I yelled another divided flash of red sparks hit them one after the other and they were squirming on the ground writhing in pain before they couldn't even move anymore. I stopped the curse and the shock had caused them to forget how to breath for 20 second. Now it was time to test out a developeing curse I was making. Well not making more so as enhancing.

He had even further perfected the Cruciatus, to the point it would cause massive pain and in turn shut the whole body down forcefully or if he so wished leave them in an everlasting state of pain

"Cruciatus Dolor!"

If they thought the last one was pain, the didn't know how to describe this. The pain was so much that they didn't move, they were paralyzed. He could have left then like that for eons. Suffering in eternity, but he couldn't do that as much as he wanted to. He spoke the ending to the spell.

"Consummatum est, Hermoine, Ron"

Their bodies shut down and they didn't open their eyes ever again. Harry glared at the marks on their arms...

The mark that showed they were death-eaters...

He would later take the crown from Bellatrix and become the Cruciatus king. Many wondered how he could kill with it, they began to fear him the puzzle was set the world would quake. Good, evil, light, dark, it was all subjective.

* * *

The same voice knocked me out of my thoughts and I listened dully, I knew what was coming next.

"You are a menace to society, the greatest evil. As punishment for your sins you are to be sentenced to death, any last words?

I made a show of thinking and putting my index finger on my chin

"Well sir, I do believe there is one thing" nobody said anything, but the grin that slowly came upon my face unsettled them and they all shifted uncomfortably.

"Bye!" I said cheerily with a wave, everyone sat dumbfounded as the most dangerous man in the world...vanished right before their eyes. They did the sensible thing, they panicked. After the Aurors successfully calmed everyone down, they let the world know Harry Potter was officially dead. Many who were present during the trial were obliviated and only the higher-ups knew the truth. The Ministry wrapped everything up and kept it low-key to the world,

The Greatest Evil was dead

But The Blood Roses were still in the field

 _ **Written by Harry James Potter**_

 _ **Blood Roses in the White Field**_

The new Minister of Magic put the book down and took a deep breath.

"We have a problem...deadmen shouldn't be able to write"


	3. Hello Ms Bones

_**Hello Miss. Bones:Part 0.5**_

Amelia Bones was a hardworking and honest woman. Not yet at her peak yet also not as young as she used to be and still as good looking and fit as ever. She sat in her office enjoying a cup of coffee and finishing some paperwork most of her coworkers had went home for the day. Amelia grimaced slightly at her workload

"Sometimes being a high ranking official is not worth it"

Taking another sip of her coffee she flipped over the paper on top and reached towards the newspaper at her left staring at the headline in interest.

" _Rising young star Harry Potter cracks yet another case. At 23, Harry James Potter is quickly shooting for the stars as he solves case after case."_

Amelia looked up from the newspaper as the door to her office opened. Speaking of the Devil.

"Hey Amelia, I was just wondering if you had any extra envelopes"

Harry Potter stood at her door rubbing his head sheepishly with a small smile. She gave a quick sigh and pointed to her shelf next to the door.

"Right over there in the middle, on top of the books"

Really. She might as well just give him her office at this point the boy is always running out of something.

"Still as busy as ever eh?" Harry said with a grin after grabbing the envelopes. "You know, you should really relax sometimes. All that hard work can't be good for your health". The grin on his face got bigger and bigger. Amelia gave him an amused smile.

"Are you hitting on your boss again? Potter?" She was used to his behavior by now. Harry Potter had quite the...track record with woman. Harry simply shrugged and smiled

"Hey one of these days you'll budge I'm a patient man"

He was probably right. Damn handsome brat.


End file.
